


Mermay I?

by elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [30]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Costumes, M/M, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Wardrobe malfunctions, Wayne Charity Galas, jaydick-flashfic: mermay, puns, tentatodd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24184390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Jason comes home to be greeted with Dick in an unusual state. So, of course he takes advantage of this, to Dick’s great enthusiasm. One thing leads to another, and at the Wayne Charity Fancy Dress Ball, a secret is revealed.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson
Series: JayDick Flash Fic [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270460
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171
Collections: Jaydick Flash Fanwork Challenge





	Mermay I?

Jason blinks as the door to the apartment he shares with Dick closes behind him, and he’s greeted with the sight of Dick upside down.

“Uh...” Jason says as Dick lifts his head and sees him.

“Oh hey, Jay! You’re home early.” Dick smiles happily.

“Uh huh.” Jason says, standing completely unmoving.

“So... I bet you’re wondering why I’m walking on my hands?” Dick says sheepishly, going up onto one hand to run the other through his hair, keeping his balance perfectly.

“Not really.” Jason says still staring at Dick’s legs in the air.

“I’m glad you asked.” Dick says, ignoring Jason.

“I didn’t.” Jason points out, still staring at Dick’s lower body.

“So, I was talking to Bruce.” Dick begins.

“Your first mistake.” Jason interrupts, eyes now glued to Dick’s ass.

“And I mentioned how much we enjoy snuggling on the sofa watching tv. So, anyway, I said how much I liked those fluffy mermaid tail blankets.” Dick sighs. “But Bruce obviously wasn’t really listening all that closely because, well, he got me this instead.”

Jason stares at the iridescent glittering mermaid tail on Dick’s legs, and the way the end fins flop back over his shins as Dick hangs his legs over his head, still on both his hands. At first, second, and even third glance, it looks entirely realistic, like Dick’s actually a merman from Atlantis. “Uh huh.” 

“So anyway, I had to try it on.” Dick flushes slightly, embarrassed.

“Mmmm.” Jason eyes Dick’s naked back in comparison to the mermaid tail.

“It’s very tight.” Dick says sheepishly.

“No shit?” Jason says, more to Dick’s ass than to Dick himself.

“I mean _really_ tight. I can’t move my legs apart at all.” Dick flushes.

“Yes.” Jason nods.

“And... Um...” Dick trails off.

“It’s so tight you can’t get it off?” Jason says.

“Yes!” Dick sighs with relief. “Please help me take it off?”

“Hmmmm.” Jason nods, his body finally responding, and he walks over to Dick, one hand running over his legs.

“Jay?” Dick stares up at him with several questions in his eyes.

“It’s very tight.” Jason says, now running both hands over the body warmed scaly tail.

“ _Yes_ , we’ve established that.” Dick says with a slight frown.

“And you like being restrained.” Jason says lightly.

“Um.” Dick blinks. “On occasion, sure.”

“Seems like you’re in a real pickle there, Dickie.” Jason nods, keeping his face blank.

“Oh.” Dick breathes. “Well... There is a slit for um... Bodily functions.”

“ _Is_ there?” Jason lets himself grin lasciviously. “Good to know.”

“Isn’t it?” Dick smirks back. “So... A little help here?”

“Or maybe...” Jason presses on Dick’s legs, knocking him onto his back on the floor. “Now that I’ve caught you, I should get to have my way with you.”

“Oh no, I am caught like a fish on the line.” Dick says in a flat, bland tone, completely at odd with the grin on his face. “Maybe I’ll flop around like one too.”

“It’s probably the only way you _can_ move.” Jason rolls his eyes, catching both of Dick’s hands in his own and pinning them down to the floor. He leans over Dick, trapping his tail between his legs. “So, about this slit?”

“I can’t help you. I am hooked and pinned down!” Dick smirks gleefully.

“You look so happy about it too!” Jason chuckles, gripping both of Dick’s wrists with only one of his hands now. Dick’s fingers strokes the back of Jason’s hand, silently telling him that the grip feels good. Jason slides his free hand inside the tight overlapping edges of the slit. His fingertips meet bare skin. Dick’s hard cock pops out of the hole.

“No underwear?” Jason raises an eyebrow. “What a fucking surprise.”

“It’s obvious there’s no room for them.” Dick inhales as Jason’s fingers wiggle past his balls and down even further between his thighs. “Really, Jay?”

“What? I thought you wanted me to find out how tight your slit is?” Jason snorts. “Which, by the way? Fuck, that _is_ tight, I can barely get my hand in there.

“So move it up...” Dick breathes out. So Jason does. He crooks his fingers up, teasing the tips on Dick’s rim.

“That’s... Not what I meant.” Dick groans, tongue darting out to wet his lips. “I meant...”

“I know what you meant.” Jason says pushing his fingers deep inside. “But I caught you, so I do what the fuck I want.”

“Mean.” Dick pouts, staring up at Jason with blown eyes.

“Huh. And there I was thinking I was being nice.” Jason says, curling his fingers right into Dick’s prostate; making him moan. The warmth inside Dick makes him want to replace them with his cock, but he also wants to wreck him like _this_.

“Jay...” Dick bites his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth. “Please?”

“Please? You wanna come on just my fingers, baby?” Jason says, watching the way Dick’s brows draw together and his mouth drops open as pleasure wracks his body.

“Yes.” Dick hisses, doing his best to sinuously rock his entire body onto Jason’s fingers.

“You know, I heard if you eat mermaid you become immortal.” Jason grins. Dick moans, clenching down on Jason’s thick, calloused fingers. “Maybe we should try that.”

“Oh! Next time?” Dick pants, his fingers digging into Jason’s hand holding them down.

“I’m going to hold you to that.” Jason leans down, pressing his lips to Dick’s pleasure-slack ones. Dick moans, leaning up into the kiss; his hole fluttering around Jason’s digits. “Come on, baby, show me how much you love this.”

Dick’s answering cry is lost deep in Jason’s mouth, but there’s no hiding the stream of white pulsing out of his cock over his stomach.“Oh fuck.” Dick moans once Jason breaks the kiss. “That was surprisingly intense.”

“I think you mean _fun_ , Dickie.” Jason smirks, feeling proud of himself for yet again reducing Dick to a limp, pleasured puddle on the floor. 

“Gimme a minute, I’ll return the favour.” Dick says with a lazy, satisfied grin.

“No rush, baby. You know I love watching you.” Jason presses a kiss to Dick’s forehead.

***

“Do I even want to know?” Jason says as Dick rushes into the room, holding up a large bundle of red material.

“Yes!” Dick has the biggest, widest smile on his face and the look in his eyes spells trouble for Jason.

“So, that’s a ‘No’ from me, then.” Jason looks back down at his book, doing his best to pretend to read.

“Jaaaay... Come ooooon.” Dick wheedles, throwing himself down on the couch and jolting Jason in place.

“I’m busy.” Jason sighs, turning over the page despite the fact that he’s both lost his place, and not even read that page yet.

“Alfred sent over your costume for the Fancy Dress Ball!” Dick says, shaking the red bundle at him. “You’ve got to try it on, see if it fits.”

“Do I have to?” Jason rolls his eyes in exasperation. “Do I really?”

“Yes, unless you want a mishap like my mermaid tail.” Dick says, his fingers playing with the soft looking red material.

“I don’t know if I’d call that a mishap so much as a lucky fucking occurrence.” Jason looks up from his book to leer at Dick.

“I can’t walk in it, and I can’t bring myself to tell Bruce that he got my measurements wrong.” Dick says, flushing a little. His eyes are dilating, so he’s obviously remembering the fun they had while he couldn’t move. 

“If Alfred sent it, it’s going to fit fine.” Jason points out.

Dick lifts up the red bundle and drops it down on top of Jason’s book. “Try it on, I want to see.”

“Dick...” Jason struggles to get his hands out from under the now unravelling bundle.

“If you try it on, I’ll blow you.” Dick says, letting his mouth drop open and slowly swiping his tongue across his top lip. 

“OK, if you think that offering sexual favours is going to work on me...” Jason says, his eyes glued to the progress of the tip of Dick’s pink tongue as it moves down to his lower lip.

“Then I’d be right?” Dick says with a self-satisfied grin.

“...Fuck.” Jason groans. “You’d be totally right, and I hate myself a little.”

“But not enough to not get blown?” Dick grins even wider, leaning forward towards Jason a little.

“No. Obviously, _no_.” Jason drops his book on the side table, and gathers the bundle to his chest. “Give me a minute to put it on.”

“Yes!” Dick looks so pleased that Jason can’t even roll his eyes when he pumps his fist into the air.

Jason moves into the bedroom and shakes out the bundle. It seems at first glance to be an oddly bulky long skirt, but as he shakes it out, it becomes obvious that it’s a pair of pants, with six thick, leg length tentacles attached to the waistband. On the bed is a sleeveless top in a matching red that reminds Jason of a karate Gi. Shaking his head at how apparently both their costumes seem to be marine animal themed, Jason shrugs out of his clothes and pulls on the soft red, many legged pants and the top.

It feels loose and comfortable, even though the weight of the tentacles is unfamiliar and slightly odd. With Jason’s height, the curled ends of the red tentacles don’t reach the ground, making it easy to walk in. Jason ties the Gi like top closed and glances in the mirror before he leaves the room. It’s a lot of red, but the dark shade softens it, making it far less garish. He looks a little ridiculous, but then it’s hard not to look strange dressed as an octopus. Or octo-mer, Jason thinks, given that Dick’s been given a mermaid costume. 

Jason takes a deep breath and opens the bedroom door, ready to be laughed at by Dick. Except standing in front of Dick, there’s no laughter. In fact, if anything, Dick looks excited. 

“Oh wow, Jay.” Dick breathes out. “You look amazing.”

“You’re kidding right? I look fucking ridiculous!” Jason stares at him.

“No. You... Damn. You look so good.” Dick says, almost tripping over his own feet to get off the sofa and stand in front of Jason. None of his famous grace and poise come through in his body language when Dick’s utterly lust-addled. And he must be lust-addled to be dropping down to his knees like that in front of Jason.

“Seriously?” Jason stares down at Dick, noting his dilating eyes and the faintest tremor in his hands as he reaches out to grab onto Jason’s costume. “Since when have you had a tentacle fetish, Mr Grayson?” 

“Never you mind.” Dick pushes his hands through the tentacles to find Jason’s fly. “I promised you a blowjob, now shut up and enjoy it!”

“What, not even a may I?” Jason shakes his head. “Maybe I should steal your voice.”

“My mouth is going to be too full to talk in a minute anyway.” Dick smirks, and then he ducks his head under the skirt of tentacles, his soft dark hair completely hidden from view. 

“Dickie...” Jason starts, but then he feels his fly being undone, despite the fact that Dick’s hands are still pulling down on his tentacles. Which means only one thing. Dick’s using his teeth to undo his fly. Jason has to close his eyes for a second to steady himself. Dick using only his mouth should not be as hot as it is. 

And then there are warm lips and a tongue pulling at his boxer-briefs and Jason’s hardening cock slips out of them and into Dick’s waiting and willing mouth. Hot, wet suction is blissful on his flesh, and Dick wastes no time sucking him down all the way to the root. Jason rests a hand on top of the bobbing head under the skirt of tentacles, and the vibration of Dick’s groan around his cock is filthy, hot and electric. 

Feeling the way Dick’s head moves back and forth through the costume shouldn’t be getting to Jason like it is. Jason misses tangling his fingers into Dick’s silky locks, but he’s completely hidden away; it feels a little illicit, like a secret for just them. The soft wet heat is heavenly; Dick works him over with his tongue and mouth skilfully, using all the tricks he knows Jason loves. It takes an embarrassing short time for Jason to come down his throat, emptying himself into the tight clutch, swallowing him with enthusiasm. 

“Thanks, baby. I really needed that.” Jason groans as Dick pulls off, leaning back to look up at him with a smirk on his reddened lips.

“You’re welcome, Jay.” Dick stands up, pressing a salty flavoured kiss to Jason’s lips.

***

Jason’s not in the best mood after having to cross the city to get to the Manor. The fact that he’s now got to get changed into a stupid fancy dress outfit, makes him even grumpier. The only saving grace is that at least unlike Dick, he gets to wear a top with his costume.

The downside is, of course, that Dick can’t walk in his mermaid tail. Which means that Jason has to carry him everywhere. It’s not that Jason _minds_ carrying Dick, he actually quite enjoys doing that at home; but the fact he has no hands free at the Gala is an annoyance to say the least.

But here they are in the ballroom, in full costume. Jason tries to ignore all the appreciative looks being thrown their way while also being unable to even hold his own drink due to the fact he’s got Dick in a princess carry. They’d tried both the firefighter’s carry and Jason carrying Dick on his back and neither worked as well as the princess bridal carry, to Jason’s further irritation.

Tim sidles up to them, dressed in a bright yellow clown fish costume and gives them both a once over. “So, it’s your fault we’re all committed to the genderflipped Little Mermaid theme, huh? Why did I have to be Flounder? Not. Cool. You should have picked Damian for this! Jason, you look like a male Ursula who’s kidnapped male Ariel.”

“I look far more like Prince Eric, thank you!” Dick says, vaguely affronted for reasons that Jason won’t even begin to guess at. 

“I don’t understand any of these ridiculous costumes at all.” Damian says from behind them, and Jason turns around to be greeted with the sight of Damian in a cartoon seagull costume. “But genderflipping the Little Mermaid does not negate the message, _Flounder_.”

“Message? I thought Bruce just wanted us to do a ‘family’ theme?” Tim says with a raised eyebrow. “That’s why he’s Triton?”

“I think I should be offended I’m the bad guy here.” Jason shakes his head. “I didn’t kidnap Dick!”

Dick perks up in Jason’s arms as he spots Alfred coming over to them. “I’m not kidnapped. Right, Alfred?” 

“Indeed, Master Richard.” Alfred idly pushes at the bright orangey red of his costume.

“Alfred, how did you get to be Sebastian?” Tim says, lips almost turning into a pout.

“Because I had first dibs, Master Tim.” Alfred says with an amused look in his eye. “However I shall not be attempting the character’s accent due to possible racist overtones.”

Dick nods at that, before resting his cheek on Jason’s shoulder. Jason wants to huff, but the way Damian is glaring at him stop him. “Hey Alfred, tell them I’m Eric!” Dick says, waving an over enthusiastic arm at their group. 

“Master Richard is, in fact, Prince Eric.” Alfred repeats in a long suffering tone. Jason smiles at him to apologise.

“He is?” Tim says, blinking under the heavy yellow fabric of his own costume. The kid looks more ridiculous that Jason does, which cheers him up immensely.

“Yes.” Alfred says again in that long-suffering tone. Jason reflects on the insanity that Alfred has to put up with on a not just daily but nightly basis; and he’s honestly amazed that Alfred hasn’t quit in sheer exasperation. “Rather than being genderflipped, Master Bruce decided to take a different tack. Ms Gordon is Princess Ariel, and Master Richard is Prince Eric.”

“Uh...” Tim says, frowning faintly, flicking his gaze up to Jason’s unimpressed face, Dick’s amused one, and then out into the growing crowd, no doubt looking for Barbara. “But _Jason_ and Dick are a couple, not Dick and Barbara?”

“Quite so.” Alfred takes a settling breath. “Master Bruce’s take is that when Prince Eric woke up on the beach, he realised that a mermaid had saved him, so he went to the Land Witch to give him the ability to breathe underwater so that he may travel to the kingdom under the sea to thank his rescuer.”

“Right...” Dick says, staring up at Alfred. “That’s definitely not canon, is it?”

“However, on the way he met Ulysses, Ursula’s younger brother, who helps him on his journey, and to avoid being detected as a human, and therefore being killed by Triton’s forces.” Alfred continues giving Dick a brief look that conveys his hopelessness in the face of Bruce Wayne.

“Ah, I see we’re on the good ship SS Making-Shit-Up, en route to Making-Hans-Christian-Andersen-Fucking-Roll-In-His-Grave.” Jason nods, shifting Dick’s weight in his arms. Dick grins up at him, lifting his own arms so that he essentially gets bumped around, clearly enjoying how strong Jason is.

“Indeed, Master Jason. I’m afraid Master Bruce has much to answer for tonight.” Alfred sighs, and the fact he doesn’t even chide Jason for his language shows what he thinks of tonight’s shenanigans.

“OK, Dickie, you gotta help with me carrying you. You’re not as light as you look.” Jason says, trying to roll his shoulders and failing. “And since you’re obviously muscled you don’t look that light.”

“Rude! I am svelte and toned, thank you very much.” Dick says with an obviously faked pout on his face.

“You’re about to get dropped on your very plush ass is what you are.” Jason shakes his head, trying to heft Dick’s weight up a little to reduce the strain on his back and shoulders.

“Jay, you know I can’t walk in this.” Dick says, his pout melting slightly in to something real.

“Master Richard, I am aware that tail is several sizes too small, but that shouldn’t hinder your ability to walk that much.” Alfred points out, moving his hands behind his back. It has the effect of making the claws attached to his shoulders bob in the air.

“Um, how?” Jason says, nodding down at the taut fabric covering Dick’s thighs.

“How? You simply undo the slit beneath your knees and slip your feet out.” Alfred says, cocking his head to the side, as if both Jason and Dick should know this already.

“There’s a slit. Beneath my knees. Yes. Of course there is.” Dick says with a nervous chuckle, looking up at Jason with a hint of panic in his eyes.

“Grayson, did you put on that dreadful article of clothing thinking you couldn’t walk in it?” Damian says, the frown on his face ruined by the overhanging beak of his seagull costume. He reaches up to Dick’s calves and pulls hard on the seam. The familiar rip of Velcro being undone is unmistakable. 

“Oh. Look. I can walk in this now. Or waddle.” Dick says throwing his arms up in the air with a grin on his face. “Who knew that?”

“You did, you conniving little...” Jason chokes off, remembering that both Damian and Alfred are there, watching him with twin raised eyebrows. Tim, the expected traitor is laughing into his hands. “Thing, you.”

“Ooops! Caught like a fish on the line I guess!” Dick says, throwing his arms up into the air and then backflipping out of Jason’s arms. 

“Are you goddamn seriously making fish puns right now? Jason says, reaching out to grab his arm.

“I’m _fin_ ally living up to my reputation, yes!” Dick grins, spinning out of reach. He pulls his tail up and starts jogging away towards the dance floor and Jason follows after him. It’s not until they’re on the dance floor proper that Jason manages to get a grip on his slippery boyfriend, twirling him around to face him. “Mer may I have this dance, Jason?” 

“I’m going to beat your ass.” Jason mutters, even as Dick grabs his hands, holding one up and placing the other on his waist.

“Oh my god, not in public!” Dick says in fake shock, the edges of his eyes crinkling up in amusement.

“You...” Jason hisses back, pulling him closer as Dick rests his free hand on Jason’s shoulder.

“Me! Now dance with me, it’s a tango.” Dick gives him a heavy lidded look, which coincides with the music for the tango ending.

“No. Absolutely not.” Jason scoffs, trying to imagine Dick doing a tango in that tight tail. “Besides, I’m pretty sure this next song is a waltz.”

The next song is indeed a waltz, and Dick takes a step closer as they sway on the dance floor, their bodies almost touching from knee to shoulder. Their pace is slow and romantic, and Jason can feel Dick sigh contentedly. It’s not all that often they do things like this, dance in public where they can be seen. Dick loves the grand public gestures, but Jason prefers to be private. He needs to remember to do this more often with Dick since it always makes him happy.

“Who would have thought that six extra legs would improve your dancing skills?” Dick says, dropping a kiss onto Jason’s shoulder. He shifts his feet and the front two of Jason’s tentacles shift to accommodate him, sliding around behind Dick’s knees and basically pulling him closer.

“Oh shut up, Prince Eric.” Jason grumbles, pretending that he’s not really enjoying having Dick basically cuddled up in his arms where everyone can see that he’s taken.

“Cheer up, Ulysses. I’ll blow you later.” Dick chuckles, pressing another kiss to Jason’s shoulder.

“If you think offering sexual favours will get you out of trouble...” Jason begins, feeling a sudden moment of déjà vu.

“I’d be right?” Dick looks up at him grinning, obviously remembering the last time he said that too.

“ _Fuckdamnit_. Yes.” Jason sighs. His hands slide down to Dick’s hips and a thought occurs to him. “Uh... Dick, are you wearing a thong under there?”

“No, why?” Dick says, blinking at the sudden change in conversation.

“Uh... So you’re essentially here dancing with me in nothing but a really tight skirt with your cock hanging out then?” Jason says, his fingers spreading out over Dick’s hips and feeling nothing but the tight, shiny scaled material.

“What! No...” Dick protests automatically. But then a dawning realisation crosses his face. “Oh no. Oh no, I am totally wearing nothing but a really tight skirt with everything hanging out!”

“You wanna head home? We’ve basically been seen by everyone that needs to see us.” Jason says, wanting nothing more than to take Dick home and get some much needed privacy so he can strip him out of that mermaid tail. 

“Yes. Yes, I do.” Dick says, blushing at his unexpected lack of clothing in a public place. “Wait, we haven’t spoken to Bruce.” 

“I think your wardrobe malfunction takes priority.” Jason twirls Dick into an unexpected dip; using the moment to lift him up into his arms. “Make way, I’m kidnapping Prince Eric!” Jason says loudly.

The few people around them laugh and clear a path for them. Dick wraps his arms around Jason, and he gets them off the dance floor quickly. “Bye, Alfred! Sorry we can’t stay longer, but Ulysses is kidnapping me!” Dick calls gleefully as they rush past him. “You know how it is in Disney movies... He’s gotta kiss the boy!”


End file.
